Freeman4262 (Battle Nations)
This is the story of a young General of the Imperial Army of Ateria. Follow the story of this heroic character, Freeman, and witness the epic battles, and heartbreaking tragedies. More chapters coming soon! Prologue Freeman was a young boy when his inolvement in the military began. His father was one of the leading commanders of the Imperial Army, and his son often came around helping out. The Rebel Forces were on the run, nearley wiped out, until the leading general of the Aterian army, General Ashe, defected to the Rebels. This caused a clataclismic event; tons of top secret information was revealed to the rebels, and the the scale of the war had been evened out. The battles waged on for cities like Marin, and Skarborough, and tons of casualties were taken. Freeman's father was eventually killed in the Rebel seige of Marin. The war effort was suffering, and therefore, as an 18 year old boy, Freeman had become the commander of the 95th Rifle Division, dispatched to the far North of the empire, to find uranium to fuel the war machine of the Empire, and help them crush the Rebels. Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins "I am sorry for your loss, Freeman." Said the empereor with a sincere tone. "This rebellion is taking a massive tole on our nation. Your father will be deeply missed, he was a great man." "Thank you, yor magesty." Said Freeman, with a sad tone. "In other news, I'm making you the commander of a new division, the 95th Rifles." Informed the Emperor. "Wow, thank you." thanked Freeman. "I'm dispatching you 3,529 miles North, the wilderness of Ateria; there is little Imperial control or presence in that area. I need you to find Uranium for a secret project our scientists are working on. If all goes well, ti will give us the strength to finally finish this war." Order the Emperor with confidence. "Report to the Underground Bunker to meet your team and get started on this operation. Make me proud." Freeman left the capital building, hopped on his scout bike and then made his way to the underground bunker. So many things have happened since the onset of the war, and now he would have to leave his friends and family behind in Cariston, the capital of the empire, to move out into the wilderness and start on a new secret operation. At least it wasn't on the front lines, he thought, however, it will probably be very cut off from the rest of the world. Freeman finally arrived at the underground bunker. He parked his bike, and continued into the bunker. "Ah, you must be General Davis's son." Greeted Lieutenant Morgan. "I am sorry about your loss, I served with you father in several battles." "Ah yes, I remember you Lieutenant from a couple years ago, I had just been promoted to captain in my father's division! We are attacking what we believed was the Rebels last stand..." Rememberd Freeman. "That was a great battle and victory..." "Yeah, too bad that bastard, Ashe, betrayed us." Said Morgan, with much bitterness and anger. "Alright sirs, the trucks are loaded and ready to go!" Informed Sergeant Ramsey. Ramsey was a tough, loyal fighter, and a very strong man. He always did his job well, "Alright than boys! Lets get a move on!" Ordered General Freeman. The men got in the trucks and began their long journey to the far reaches of the North. Freeman was riding with his close advisors: Lieutenant Morgan, Sargeant Ramsey, Floyd and Zoey. "Hey there General!" greeted this perky young girl. "My name is Zoey! I'm your main mechanic! Give me something that needs repairing, or give me an idea for a structure or anything and I'll get it done!" "She's one of the best in the empire, sir." Commented Morgan. "Excellent, its good to have you onbaord Zoey." Said Freeman with a smile. "And I'm assuming that you're the engineer." Stated Freeman looking at a man in a white lab coat, with a yellow hard hat on. "Yes! I'm Floyd, it's nice to finally meet you commander" Said Floyd with a smile. "Well, its gonna be a while, so I'm gonna have some whiskey, care to join me anyone?" Asked Morgan, as he began to chug a bottle of hooch. "Morgan! Were not even a couple hours into the operation and you're already drinking?!" Shouted Floyd in disaproval. "Oh lay off, we don't have much to do. What's the worst that can happen? We have so much time until we arrive at our glorious destination." Said Morgan. "But what if there's... Raiders..." wondered Floyd in a paranoid voice. "Oh please, there is no such thing as Raiders." Laughed Zoey. "Yeah, the last time I heard of them was when I was 10 years old. Calm down Floyd." Chuckled Freeman. "Yeah, have a drink!" recomended Morgan. "Ugh, what the hell." Said Morgan as he grabbed the bottle out of Morgans hand and began to drink. "Only 12 more hours till we arrive!" Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Character